Typical roofing materials include a base mat or substrate that is coated with a weather-resistant or water-proof coating and covered with a layer of ceramic granules. In the past, the base mats of such materials were primarily constructed of de-fibered wool and paper, in a combination known as “dry felt.” Dry felt proved to be a popular medium for a number of years. More recently, the base mats have been constructed more regularly of a material comprising fiberglass. The primary reasons for the shift from dry felt to fiberglass were improved quality, reduced waste, faster production and reduced cost.
While the use of fiberglass as a base substrate material has resulted in a marked improvement over dry felt, it has not been without its own limitations and drawbacks. For example, while fiberglass has resulted in a reduction in waste as compared to dry felt, it still generally leads to a raw material waste of between about 5% and 10% during manufacture. Additionally, while the use of fiberglass provides a relative strong roofing material, it is common to add further reinforcing media and to utilize additional manufacturing processes in order to provide a product with improved durability so as to decrease the chances of fastener pull-through, mitigate damage caused by the impact of falling objects such as hail and mitigate damage caused by strong winds. These additional materials and processes result in roofing products that are more complex and expensive to manufacture, as well as heavier in weight.
Accordingly, a need exists for roofing materials that are yet stronger, easier to manufacture and lighter in weight.